Cold Season
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: When Bikky becomes seriously ill, Ryo starts to doubt himself. Can Dee help him to see things right?


Another "FAKE" story - When Bikky becomes seriously ill, Ryo and Dees love and faith gets them through.

Cold Season

The precinct was pretty quiet today save for the rain that tapped on the windows. New York was having unseasonably rainy weather. It had rained for three days straight. Everyone sat at their desks typing up reports. 

"A-chooo!" The sound echoed in the large room. 

Ryo raised his auburn head from his computer screen. "You catching a cold Dee?" The man asked.

The dark haired man raised his head and sniffed. "Naw, just allergies."

"That's good. I'd hate for you to catch a cold now. Especially with this weather." Ryo told him.

"The weather sure doesn't make it better." Dee grumbled.

The door to the large room burst open. "Hey their Dee!" Came an usually high pitched and rather annoying voice. "I brought you some coffee." The man looked around at the other men staring at him. "Oh, I brought coffee for you guys too."

"Thanks JJ." They all grumbled at him.

Ryo glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, looks like it's almost time to go." Ryo stood up from his desk.

Dee looked at him. The man knew he usually was the first one to try to leave. Dee smiled to himself.

"Yeah, looks like." Dee stood and grabbed his jacket and umbrella. "Thanks for the coffee JJ."

JJ, the young man holding the cardboard tray, stood there, a sad look on his face. Although he was the best marksman on the force, he was also the most sensitive. "Oh, I thought we'd stay late to finish and have coffee together."

The other men smiled as they left the room. Ryo and Dee looked at each other. "Sorry JJ, believe it or not, the 'Monkey Boy' actually needs attention every now and then." Dee laughed.

Ryo whacked him on the shoulder. "Dee."

"Oh, yeah, the kid." JJ said. "Well, night guys."

"See ya." Dee said then left the room.

…

Ryo opened the door to the house, Dee ran in ahead of him. "Sorry Ryo, I gotta take a wiz." Dee hurried off in the direction of the bathroom. 

Ryo tossed his keys on the counter after hanging up his coat. He stretched his arms. 

"Ryo!" 

Ryo jumped at the sound of his name then ran to the living room. Ryo saw Dee kneeling down on the floor holding his fourteen year old foster son Bikky. Ryo's eyes went wide with terror. He ran to the boy. "What happened to him?" Ryo shook the boy gently. "Bikky? Bikky, wake up." Ryo looked at Dee.

"I just found him laying here." Dee inspected the boy a bit and found no bruises but very wet clothes. "He must have got caught in the rains this afternoon." 

Ryo put a hand to the boys forehead. He jerked it away, a look of fear in his eyes as he stared at his partner. "He's burning up. His fever is too high, he could go into shock." 

"He must have been laying here awhile." Dee mumbled to himself. Dee picked up the teen in his arms and made his way to the door. "We need to get him to a hospital quickly." 

Ryo nodded. "I'll get his clothes and his medical card." Ryo stared at his foster son with tears in his eyes. "Be careful with him."

Dee stared into Ryo's dark Asian eyes. "You know I will. He's like my kid too."

…

At the hospital, the doctors were able to stabilize Bikky and get his fever under control. But it would be a while before Bikky woke up. Ryo ran a hand through the teens blonde bangs. A tear fell down his cheek again. "Oh Bikky. I'm a terrible father. I'm so sorry." Ryo fell to his knees by the bed and cried as he held his foster sons hand. 

"Hey, come on Ryo, calm down. He'll be ok. It's nobody's fault." Dee put a hand on Ryo's shoulder. 

Ryo sniffed then looked up at him. "Dee? Have I been a good father to him?"

"What!" Dee grabbed Ryo's shoulders and made the man stand up and stared directly into his eyes. Ryo let his gaze fall to the side. Dee shook him. "No! Look at me. You are the best man to raise this boy. Don't ever second guess yourself." 

Dee had never seen Ryo have such low self confidence except when things like this happened. Dee knew him as the take charge guy. You had to get it done. The allowance giver. The endower of punishment, the man who gave three hour lectures. Yet he was also the man who laughed, who filmed, who cheered, cooked, and cleaned and did the laundry. The man made sure Bikky got everything he ever needed, and wanted. Ryo sang and danced. He stayed up late with homework and comforted with hugs and kind words. From the day Bikky came into their lives, Ryo was the one who was a born 'father' figure, and Dee knew he had to reassure him of that.

Ryo fell into Dees arms, his head on the mans shoulder, the tears flowing. "I love him so much."

Dee held him, one hand holding the back of his hair. "He'll be fine. Come on, don't worry."

Ryo lifted his head and looked at Dee in the eyes. Ryo could tell how much Dee cared for him and Bikky. He wiped his eyes. "Thanks Dee. You're always there for me." 

Dee put a hand on Ryo's cheek. "I'll always be here for us." They stared at each other. Dee leaned in close to Ryo, their faces just inches apart. 

Suddenly, Ryo heard Bikky stirring from his sleep. Ryo fell beside him again. Dee signed. "Oh well." He smiled as he leaned over Ryo and saw Bikky open his eyes. Ryo smiled. "Hey there Bik."

"Hey Monkey Boy, how you feeling?" Dee said softly. 

Bikky saw Ryo and knew the man must have been worried sick. Bikky saw Dee and knew the man was always there, the way he wanted him to be. The teen smiled at Dees use of the phrase 'Monkey Boy' then coughed a bit. "Real crappy."

Dee chuckled. "Well you gave us a scar there for a while."

Ryo smiled at his son, feeling his confidence returning. "But you'll be back on you're feet in no time." Ryo stared at the boy he had raised for the last five years. He hugged the son he loved so much. "I'm so glad you're ok." Ryo whispered into the boys shoulder. 

Bikky held the man knowing how much he was loved. 

"Me too kiddo." Dee smiled as he tussled the boys hair.

Bikky laid there, Ryo and Dee by his side. He knew how much both men loved him. He knew he had the two best fathers in the world.

The End

Epilogue

Bikky was allowed to stay home from school for a week after getting out of the hospital. Ryo stayed with him every moment and Dee called every half hour from work. Even JJ and the others from the precinct sent 'Get Well' cards. Carol stayed with him that week too, waiting on him hand and foot. Bikky loved all the attention. Until Li and Jess came over with his homework. But Ryo's great apple pie, Dees video game gift and Carol's sweet stolen kisses made it all worth it. Bikky loved his family and wouldn't change it for all the world.


End file.
